The building of a teaching collection of slides showing changes in the angle of normal and glaucomatous eyes with time has been started and will be continued. The lowering of resistence to aqueous outflow following air injection into Schlemm's canal has been shown in enucleated monkey eyes. The experiment will be carried out to the living monkey situation and if possible to the human situation. Studies on the possible mechanisms of trabeculotomy and sinusotomy in increasing aqueous outflow facility will be carried out.